


Undisclosed Desires

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is a crybaby and keeps telling Tris how much he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Miles wrenches me up the stairs, finally free of his family.

He wastes no time pinning me against the wall, and I don’t mind. Usually he lets me take the lead, crying out my name.

He’s kissing me, rough and messy. I’m kissing him, hot and eager. We’ve waited so long for this. A sharp pain stings through my neck as he sinks his teeth into my skin. I can’t think, I can’t speak, I can only tighten my grip on his waist, pulling him closer with all my strength. In response, he brings his mouth back to mine, his hand holding my jaw in place, not that he needs to. He has me. He has all of me.

I feel my shirt being pulled up, and I know he’s going to stop kissing me. I miss him already. He takes his lips off of mine for half a second, and it feels like I’m on fire. It’s torture, but it’s over soon, and he returns his lips to mine, pushing me back to the wall.

He’s trailing his hands down my chest, he’s forcing his tongue into my mouth, he’s rolling his hips against mine. Breathing escapes me, my head is spinning.

I’m barely moving. I’m just feeling the butterflies, the craving, the euphoria.

This boy is all I’ve ever wanted, his love, his touch, his trust. I have everything. He has everything. And I trust him not to break me.

He reaches my belt and takes a moment to press our foreheads together and breathe, “This okay?”

Fuck, it’s far more than okay. I forgive him for leaving my mouth again and nod.

My jeans are across the room. I don’t care how it happened; I don’t have the capacity to think about much aside from his hand, gently palming me over my boxers.

It’s then that I realise he is still clothed, an obstruction I immediately attempt to remove.

Clumsily making our way over to his bed, we work together to throw off everything he’s wearing, plus my boxers. It’s only us, warm skin and cold air, and I’m diving in. From his mouth down to his waistline I kiss a line down every inch of him. I look up at his eyes every so often and see him biting his lip, watching me, but he’s not trying to rush anything. He wants me, not just sex.

And that’s why I reach for his cock.

Straddling him on the bed, I tease him with light flicks of my tongue. Something between a hum and a moan escapes him. I crave that sound. Any sound he makes, anything he does, it just makes me love him more. I take the head in my mouth and slowly slide down on him.

His jaw clenches, and he raises his arm to cover his eyes. All I hear now is shaky breaths. As I start moving up and down he becomes more vocal.

I reach up to pinch both his nipples and he squirms underneath me, arching his back upward into my touch. I want to take him deeper, so I steady his hips with my hands. No, I realise, I want to touch him everywhere.

I trace my fingertips up his torso, and he shivers with a breathy laugh, muscles contracting with the touch. I smile around him. He’s so perfect.

Outside the bedroom, he’s confident but measured. I like that about him. He doesn’t answer to anyone. But when it’s just us, he turns into the sweetest little puppy, pleading and… something else. Kind of, adoring. He loves me. I know.

I hear his breaths becoming shorter and he whines my name.

As I begin to slide my hands back down to his thighs he grabs my wrists and pulls me off of him, tugging me toward his mouth. I fall on top of him, laughing, considerably perplexed, as he kisses me purposefully on the lips.

He draws back, cupping my face and studying me, panting, admiring. His gaze flickers between my eyes, then he’s kissing me again, slowly, passionately, innocent where before he was hissing expletives, deities, and variations of my name.

"I don’t want this to end yet."

And just like that, he effortlessly flips us over, inverting the dynamic. He presses his lips lightly to my collarbone, and his hand feels like silk, like heaven, outlining the curve of my arm. He finds my hand and holds it to his chest so I can feel his racing heartbeat.

This tender side of Miles is intoxicating. He always knows when I need affection, even before I know it myself. He can make me feel infinitely better just by looking at me. It’s never surfaced during sex before, but oh my god, I love it.

He moves further down my body, grazing his hands along my skin, until he wraps his hand around me and I can’t stop the yelp that surfaces from the pressure. He shoots me a soft smile, and slowly starts jacking me, sending my mind into a peaceful quiet as I close my eyes, blocking out everything but the increasing pace of his strokes.

I don’t know how long I’m unfocused. I don’t know what I’m doing, if I’m moving, if I’m making sounds. It’s just Miles. Then I feel him sucking gently on the tip, and he feels so good, too good, indescribably good. He pushes me into the back of his throat, the surprise drawing an uncontrollable sharp cry.

He said he didn’t want it to stop so I have to make this last as long as I can but I can’t, he’s gotten too good at this. I don’t even have time to warn him before I’m

* * *

A flood of hot, bitter cum runs over my tongue, down my throat. I’ll never get used to the taste but I swallow just this once. I remind myself that it’s all part of the experience. He manages a strangled apology before he slumps back, a faint sheen of sweat covering his spent body. I crawl up to capture his lips while he comes down from his high, smiling against me, still shuddering slightly.

“Now can I finish you off?” he tempts, already sliding a hand between us.

“Nah, you’re tired, don’t worry abou-hm!” My eyes close by themselves when his fingers curl around me and I all but lose my balance, pressing my forehead into the dip of his shoulder.

His other hand tugs at my hair and fuck, the onslaught of sensation completely overwhelms me. For a moment I can’t do anything but moan and shiver until I glance down to see his hand work me and I’m thrown into a plane of complete abandon. I can’t control my reactions anymore, I won’t. There are no inhibitions, no obligations, no reservations about whether what I’m doing is wrong.

Then I’m gone, shattering, fucking electric from the way only Tristan can make me come like I deserve it.

My cocky, defiant façade crumbles. Hell, I don’t even want it anymore. With Tristan, I’m not who I taught myself to be, unable, unwilling to stop the cries that turn into whimpers that Tristan softens with his undemanding kisses, the quiet, serene kind, soothing a shaking rich boy through his undeserved afterglow.

“‘nk you,” I pant, stealing his lips one last time before rolling aside to lie next to him.

“So. Tell me, Mr. I Don’t Want This to End Yet, why are you being so sweet?” His smile reaches his eyes and my lungs just about collapse. “I already got you off; what more could you want from me?”

I conjure up a small laugh, because he is so wrong to think he could ever owe me anything. Despite the residual heat and sweat I drape my arm across his waist to get closer, doing my best to explain.

“When I’m away from you, I keep thinking about how amazing you are, and then I see you again and you're still so gentle, and wise and your smile still makes my heart stop.”

I’m looking up at him now. That light hearted smile has faded slightly; he’s searching my face for some hint of a lie, a hidden motive.

“Tris, everything always disappoints, except you, and you don’t even have to try.”

I have to show him, somehow. He still can’t see it, after everything, but I know he wants to. I brush my thumb over his cheek, and finally I’m lucid again, only needing to express this one feeling.

“Telling you I love you isn’t enough anymore. It drives me crazy how much I love you. I – I adore you and I’m obsessed with you and you’re the only person I ever want to talk to again.”

It's not just love. I can't find the words so I take his hand again and look down at our linked hands, motioning for him to look at them too.

“I want so much more than your love. More than your body, your charm, your impressive film collection…”

Tristan begins playing with my fingers, trying to hide a grin but, thankfully, failing.

“More than your stunning smile, your friendship, your faith in me – Tris, I'm the happiest person on earth and desperate for more at the same time! It confused me for a while but I think,” I pause, trying to stop babbling and collect my thoughts, “I think I get it. I'm ready for commitment.”

His expression is unreadable, and of course I’m terrified that I’ve done something wrong but I need to say this, I need him to know.

“Tristan, I want forever, with you. I resent every day that I don't get to spend time with you. I want to come home every day and kiss you senseless and tell you how incredible you are. I want you in my life for as long as I can have you. I know that's a lot to promi-

“I promise.”

Wait.

“You promise?”

“Forever.”

I wasn’t expecting that. I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t that.

“Well, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you hav-“

“For fuck’s sake Miles, just kiss me.”

And apparently I take too long to react because he’s kissing me. It’s absolution, redemption, he’s saving me and loving me and allowing me to feel so deliciously right.


End file.
